Medieval RP: Tales of Fire and Middle-Eastern Dragons
Finn168719 Guard: Looks like we have to defend the castle from the invading Draconians! village* 7:43 User909 Guard 2: The Duke said he is sending armored knights, but that may take some days 7:44 Finn168719 Guard: I see, prepare the ballistas. Finn: *thinking* I wonder where is mom. Finn: *thinking* I found my siblings, but i haven't found my mother yet. 7:45 User909 Guard 2: We will need more guards. I'll recruit some more people Guard 2 goes recruiting people to be guards. 7:46 Finn168719 Finn started looking for his mother 7:46 User909 Finn finds his mother burying the bodies. She was crying over her husband's death 7:48 Finn168719 Guard: We should send the messenger to other villages to warn them about the Draconians. The Draconians are seen in the distance, heading towards the village 7:48 User909 Guard 2: They are already aware of it Guard 2: Oh sh*t... The Draconians had double the size of an average human. They were red, dragon-like humanoids with large wings and burning eyes. They carried with themselves flaming weapons and had steel armor. 7:50 Finn168719 Finn: Mom, we need to leave the village for our safety! 7:50 User909 Finn's Mom: Oh...fine. Call your sister. *sobs* 7:50 Finn168719 Finn's siblings showed up Finn: And don't forget my little brother too. Finn: Looks like we had to get migrate to another village to avoid becoming part of the casaulties. 7:52 User909 The Draconians pierce the village's weak defenses and start slaughtering the guards Finn's Mom: Run! 7:52 Finn168719 Finn and his family started running for their safety 7:53 User909 They see from a distance the village being burned to ashes by the Draconians. Not even more than 20 Draconians were involved in the raid and yet they destroyed the entire village in less than a hour. Finn's Mom: Egg-laying monsters! 7:54 Finn168719 Finn: I wanted to get revenge on them for what they did to my father, if only if i could train how to use the weapons. Finn: And also learn magic. 7:55 User909 Finn's Mom: Magic? Ha! That's not easy to learn 7:55 Finn168719 Finn: Okay then. 7:55 User909 Finn's Mom: Maybe when you're older you can help. But for now, you're just a kid 7:55 Finn168719 Finn: Okay... 7:55 User909 Finn's Mom: We must go to the north. The Draconians hate cold 7:56 Finn168719 Finn and his family started heading North As they went north, they started feeling cold 7:56 TheEnderGamer brb Devingee has joined the chat. 7:57 Finn168719 They started seeing a village in the distance Hello Devin 7:57 User909 Hey Devin 7:57 Devingee My browser is filled with ads And I'm using my laptop, which is super slow 7:57 User909 Adblock 7:57 Devingee And also filled with ads Doesn't work 7:57 Finn168719 I hate Ads 7:57 Devingee Adblock isn't the answer to everything. Me too. 7:57 User909 Uninstall some programs you don't use 7:58 Devingee :/ Hm 7:58 User909 Adware is a thing 7:58 Devingee So, what are we doing? 7:58 User909 Medieval RP 7:58 Finn168719 Which took place in an alternative timeline 7:58 Devingee So...what exactly? What happens in this alternate timeline? Where and when are we? 7:59 Finn168719 The Village was attacked by a dragon that resulted in multiple casaulties And also weakening the defenses 7:59 User909 Somewhere around the High Middle Ages. Happens in a planet with the same geography as Earth. 7:59 Devingee ok 8:00 Finn168719 Which the dragon is a Yoshi Cupcrake 8:00 Devingee So what about characters? 8:00 User909 Finn has two siblings and a mom. His dad was killed by the dragon. 8:01 Devingee Has anyone heard of SpaceShip ads? 8:01 User909 Nah 8:01 Finn168719 No i haven't Because of Adblock 8:01 Devingee That stupid ad program that redirects pages when you don't want them to Adblock doesn't solve everything. Anyways... 8:02 User909 I'm careful with what i download 8:02 Devingee What's going on this scenario right now? 8:02 User909 And Adblock does the trick for the most part The Draconian empire (half-man, half-dragon) is capturing most of Europe But they can't reach the cold regions due to their biology 8:03 Devingee Okay, then I'm going to Alan be Alan 8:03 Finn168719 And Finn wanted to get revenge on the Draconian Empire after witnessing his father's death 8:04 Devingee What do you think I should do? :/ 8:05 User909 I don't know. It's your character 8:05 Finn168719 Finn: We found a village over there. 8:05 Devingee Where is the Draconian Empire located? 8:05 User909 In most of Southern Europe Also has a large amount of territory in the Middle East 8:06 Devingee Okay, Alan is some sort of... shipbuilder...in France... 8:06 User909 k 8:06 Finn168719 Finn and his family goes to the village 8:07 User909 Finn's Mom: Good. We must take a ship to England. I heard the Draconians fear them. 8:07 Devingee So, like this? img="t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS79k2nUE45RPt_PicENQ1zzH3a2lN6nOYblwUyQ9h4PHJEhbEAPwOVLbY" :/ OK. 8:07 User909 I guess 8:08 Finn168719 Finn: I would love to go to England. 8:08 User909 We don't need to go into much detail Finn's Mom: I heard England is a nice place to live 8:09 Devingee Alan: I think I'm just gonna sail away from these Dracos...at least until they won't be able to find me... Alan: Actually, never mind that plan...I can't abandon you guys... 8:10 User909 Finn's Mom: Although i heard rumors of sea monsters swimming in the English Channel... 8:12 TheEnderGamer bak 8:12 User909 wb 8:12 TheEnderGamer thx 8:13 Devingee Let's sail to Caernarfon...it's safer there... Category:Unfinished Roleplays